Reuniting
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: good old fashion Jasam Smut


**Jason was so happy to be home. Happy to have some peace and quiet after all the excitement at the hospital. He knew that Spinelli wasn't home he was at the office working on some job for him and Sam. So as he approach his door he was expecting it to be dark and no one in there let alone **

**that on his couch laid Sam who was asleep. He stared at her sleeping form confused he didn't know why she was there.**

**He put his keys like normal on the desk and shut the door before walking over to the couch and sat down across from it on the coffee table. "Sam" he said. She didn't move and he just shook his head. She was always a tough one to wake. He let his eyes roam over her as she laid on the **

**couch. He couldn't stop the ache that ran throw him he missed her touch the way her body responded to his. He was doing everything in his power just not to touch like he wanted to but she wasn't his to touch, not without permission but that didn't stop his longing to do so.**

**So while she slept he let his eyes wonder over he body starting at her face and eased his way down. Her hair had been down straight like always her face soft with sleep but he knew what laid behind those sleeping eyes. No woman had ever had him so captivated with just their eyes like **

**she did. His eye moved to her lips and he remembered what it was like to kiss them. His eye left her face to the luscious curves of her body. He licked his lips as things beneath his jeans started to tighten. He watched her stir as she started to wake and he didn't even try to cover up what he was feeling for her because he wanted her and always had.**

**Sam had gotten that feeling that someone was watching her. That was what woke her, she had forgotten she was at Jason's and it shocked to her find him staring at her like he use to a long time ago. Once it was a welcomed look that made her insides twist but now even though it caused **

**knots in her stomach it also made her a little nervous. She had not seen that look on his face in a very long time, she had just recently gotten the friendly look back. "Jason?" she said as she stretched and stared up at him from the couch. "Sorry I didn't realized I was that tired" she said He didn't say anything he just leaned over Sam inching closer to her. Sam's breath picked up as she realized what his intent was. "Jason.. I don…" the rest was swallowed as his lips pressed against hers.**

**Their lips mingled together both feeling at home with the others mouth pressed to theirs. Jason's body laid upon Sam holding her down to the couch. Sam's hands slid under his shirt feeling the warmth of his skin. Jason removed Sam's shirt and started attacking her neck with his mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips. Jason's hands roamed down her body his lips following them as he finished undressing her. It didn't take Jason long to have Sam undressed. Sam didn't think that was very fair as she pulled off Jason's shirt. Her hands reached down to unbuckle his pants. Her mouth working his. She forgot how good it was to have Jason like this. She pushed down his pants along with boxer as far as her hands could reach and her feet pushed them the rest of the way off. **

**Sam wrapped her body around his wanting to feel that closeness that they hadn't felt in a long while. She forgot how great it was to have Jason's body above hers. Her hand reached between them slowly stroking him making hi9m harder than he already was. Jason plunged inside of Sam getting a gasp of pleasure out of her. It had been too long since the last time they made love both feeling that they were home within the other body. Sam moaned at the feel of Jason moving in and out of her. She had never thought they would be this close again. Sam's hands moving down his back has she reached his ass forcing him in harder.**

**Jason forgot how it felt to have Sam wrapped around his body and he loved it. The feel of her muscle clinging to him as he moved faster and faster in and out of him. He had missed her so much. The soft cries that she let out let him know just how much she was enjoying this. "Jas…on" she moaned as he brought her over the edge. His lips recapturing hers as he let his own release happen deep with in her. Jason and Sam laid there trying to catch their breath. He was still buried deep with in her as her body still clung to her as they tried to learn how to breath. "OH GOD SORRY" they heard followed by. "SAMMM" said the voices of Spinelli and Maxie as they both tried to push out the door wanting to forget what they had seen. Sam laughed as she pulled Jason's lips to hers again, loving the feel of him all over again….**


End file.
